Estados Unidos de América
Soldado Gringo|desde un pozo petrolero Irakí}} Pandora, una pionera europea|en su autobiografía titulada "Yo soy Pandora y así me nació la conciencia".}} Un gringo|sobre la immigración}} Fred Weasley|sobre los Estados Unidos.}} Estados Unidos de América (Principado de Gringolandia, Sacro Imperio Yankee, La cosa esa maricona al norte de México o símple y más arrogantemente llamado "América") es un estado compuesto por otros estados independientes pero unidos, habitado principalmente por centroamericanos. Se encuentra geográficamente en el centro del universo y cualquier cosa que se le asemeje exceptuando el Principado de Mónaco según estudios hechos en el propio país por hombres blancos protestantes. Dado este hecho es posible llegar a el tomando cualquier camino y caminando mucho, cruzando cualquier océano o buscando el control remoto bajo los cojines del sofá. El país es reconocido alrededor del globo por haberse fundado en base a generosas estafas y cariñosas lluvias de plomo sobre la población indígena nativa y sobre cualquier mexicano que se apareciera por su camino. Además de que hay que admitir que tienen el nombre más original de toda la tierra Cariñosamente apodado la tierra de las oportunidades pues siempre que tengan la oportunidad invadirán un país que pueda generarles algún beneficio económico. La población de la nación se encuentra actualmente compuesta por fundamentalistas cristianos e inmigrantes ilegales. Historia Originalmente, esta era una tierra pacífica habitada por indígenas que vivían en paz con la naturaleza y cuidaban su ambiente permitiendo que la naturaleza estuviera presente en todos lados y las manadas de búfalos se extendieran hasta donde alcanzara la vista, todo en plan muy hippie. Pero un día colonizadores provenientes de un lugar horrible donde la gente no se baña y tienen un ego monumental llamado Europa, se declararon el pueblo elegido a o el nuevo Israel y siguieron la tradicional práctica judía de purificar el territorio en el nombre de Dios, matando a todos los residentes para luego decir que ellos eran los nativos y todos los demás eran inmigrantes y, por supuesto, como la piel se torna sumamente pálida en los desiertos del sur de ese territorio, les creyó todo el mundo. Esta tierra de libertad y democracia fue creada allá por el año 13 A.RF. (antes de la Revolución Francesa), cuando una mala copia de Simón Bolívar llamada Jorgito Guáshinton dijo que no había que obedecer al rey de Inglaterra ya que era británico y estaba muy lejos, por lo cual redactaron un acta de Independencia. El problema fue que la redactaron mal por lo cual el Rey se ofendió, pues el título de la carta era "Free United Comitee King Ye Olde Union", es decir, "Comité Real Unido Libre de la Unión", o F.U.C.K.Y.O.U. (ya señalé que estaba mal redactada). El Rey dijo "Fuck you too!" (¡Jódanse ustedes también!) y empezó una Guerra por la Independencia. Una vez ganada, se dedicaron a convivir con inmigrantes (la mayoría irlandeses), que eran unos seres perversos porque no profesaban la misma religión que la mayoría de los gringos. Durante esta etapa crearon dos doctrinas. Una de ellas fue la Doctrina Monroe, cuyo slogan era "América para los americanos". Muchas naciones y grupos insurgentes se maravillaron ante la idea de cooperación mutua en el contiente. Sin embargo, lo que los gringos no dijeron (y tan sólo insinuaron), era que para ellos "América" significaba su país, mientras que para el resto de las personas con cerebro "América" significaba el continente americano, y por ende, arruinaron el sueño de Simón Bolívar de una América unida. También crearon otra doctrina, llamada Lebensraum "Destino Manifiesto", en la cual estipulaban que Dios les había mandado por derecho divino tener un territorio que estuviera de costa a costa, y era una idea maravillosa, pero había un problema: un débil país al sur de ellos estorbaba su sueño, así que se inventaron una guerra con México en la cual le robaron compraron más de la mitad de su territorio, entonces encabezado por Su Alteza Serenísima, mejor conocido en el inframundo como Toño López Satán-a. La guerra ha sido calificada como injusta pues ellos decidieron declararle la guerra a un país más débil e indefenso que ellos (táctica que repetirían una y otra vez a lo largo de su historia), ya que México acababa de salir de su guerra de independencia, estaba dividido entre centralistas y federalistas, muchos estados se querían independizar, y además se habían agarrado a pastelazos con Francia (por eso a esa guerra se le llama "la Guerra de los Pasteles"), además de que los gringos llevaban 30 años de independientes, lo cual les daba ventaja de unificación militar y civil frente al económicamente jodido México, así como tener un armamento recién comprado contra las armas del ejército mexicano que databan de 1810. Los gringos se amarraron los pocos huevos que tenían y comenzaron acciones bélicas antes de declarar la guerra formalmente (esperen, ¿¡QUÉ?!) Al final de este conflicto decidieron ejecutar a un batallón entero (300 hombres) compuesto por irlandeses que cometieron el atroz crimen de cambiarse de bando sólo porque los trataban mejor en el país de los tacos. Además de que estos irlandeses de alguna extraña manera preferían obedecer al papa y no a la Casa Blanca, y por eso fueron los únicos desertores de toda la guerra en ser enjuiciados y ejecutados. (No sé ustedes, pero a mí me parece muy familiar) Hay que recalcar también la extrema codicia de los gringos, ya que no les bastó con anexarse Tejas (con "j") a su nación, alegaron que la frontera era el río Bravo y no el río Nueces y en un acto de pendejez heroísmo atacaron a México y se anexaron la Alta Californication y Nuevo Méjico y obligaron al acordaron con el gobierno mexicano firmar un tratado que pusiera fin a la guerra, en el cual estipulaban entre otras cosas una indemnización de 15 millones de dólares, de los cuales sólo pagaron poco menos de la mitad (más tarde alegarían que fue un acuerdo de compra-venta) y todo por un territorio que en realidad valía 600 millones de dólares (para ponerlo en síntesis, es como si un ladrón entrara a robar tu estufa, rompiera tu refrigerador de $1500 y te diera $200 para reparar el refri y luego alegar que esos mismos $200 eran para comprar tu estufa). Sin embargo, no les bastó con esto, porque en 1954, bajo el pretexto de construir un "ferrocarril transcontinental", decidieron comprar lo que vendría siendo un tercio de la mitad de la mitad del territorio original de México. Afortunadamente los negociadores de Toñito fueron más astutos y les vendieron una pequeña fracción de lo que originalmente proponían, porque de no ser por ellos, Gringolandia tendría un ego territorio más grande. No podemos olvidar la Guerra Civil, en una época hermosa en que los gringos se dedicaron a matarse entre sí en lugar de matar a los demás. Fue causada por el hecho de que los negros querían ser libres, se propusieron abolir la esclavitud, pero el sur del país dijo Jódanse, negros, no me vengan con eso; aquí las cosas se resuelven con plomo. Los del Norte ganaron la guerra, y los negros fueron liberados, pero lo que no querían que el mundo supiera era que, en efecto, la esclavitud estaba abolida, pero los negros todavía no tenían tantas libertades como el derecho a la educación, el derecho de propiedad, el derecho a tener un trabajo y un salario digno y les prohibieron además tener armas de fuego (el hobby favorito de los blancos). Mientras tanto, el sur seguía resentido por la victoria del norte y en respuesta creaon el Kukú Kluz Klan y además mataron de un plomazo al presidente Abraham Lincoln. Es así como comienza la importante era del western, del que es originario el Llanero Solitario, el Indio Jerónimo y la India María. Esta época se destacó por la presencia de un grupo de fulanos llamados vaqueros que se dedicaban a matar indios y quitarles sus tierras en nombre de la libertad. Durante esta etapa se inventó la cámara filmadora y comenzó una era llamada "fiebre del oro", en la que iban a oeste en busca de oro para hacerse ricos, que claro, muchos no lograron, pero sí se dedicaron a matar a mucha gente. Siglo XX Empezado el nuevo siglo decidieron forzar a Japón a modernizarse de una manera pacífica enviando destructores al archipiélago para obligar al imperio a abrir sus puertas al intercambio comercial, cosa que les funcionó tan bien como la invasión a México, no tanto como en China, donde masacraron a la población para que también abrieran sus puertas a occidente (no sin antes pedirle ayuda a Inglaterra para que les metiera opio por el culo de contrabando). Después estuvieron descansando plácidamente hasta que un vándalo conocido como Pancho Villa atacó la ciudad de Columbus y salió vivo, por lo que fueron en su búsqueda, que fue al final una pérdida de tiempo, porque el general conocía bien el territorio y se supo esconder bien. Luego estalló la Primera Guerra Mundial (que en realidad no fue mundial), en la que las potencias europeas decidieron matarse entre ellas. Los gringos no participaron al principio y le daban petróleo a Inglaterra y armas a Alemania, pero todo cambió después de que les hundieran un barco "turístico" (porque claro, ¿quién no querría ir a Europa en medio del conflicto más sangriento hasta entonces?) y el ministro de relaciones exteriores de Alemania, Arthur Zimmerman le enviara un telegrama al gobierno mexicano invitándolo a participar en la guerra a cambio de recuperar los territorios robados (obviamente sin importarle que dicho país estuviera en plena Revolución Mexicana), y los gringos, viendo una oportunidad de ganar dinero y esas madres, dejaron de buscar a Panchito y decidieron intervenir en la guerra para después alegar que de no ser por ellos Francia estaría en la mierda. Aquí comienza la "era entre guerras", en la que los gringos decidieron básicamente comprar y comprar y comprar hasta que ya no les alcanzara y provocaron una crisis económica conocida como la Gran Depresión. También decidieron masacrar trabajadores colombianos porque los muy malvados se alzaron contra sus jefes (porque obviamente todo aquel que proteste por las pésimas condiciones de su trabajo, desee un trabajo de ocho horas diarias y un día de descanzo es un comunista incivilizado). Luego vino la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En esta había nazis y otros bichos, y los gringos nuevamente decidieron usar la política de la Primera Guerra Mundial dándole a cada bando algo, pero poco a poco empezaron a recibir inteligencia de que Japón quería atacar la base de Pearl Harbor, la suficiente como para anticipar la agresión semanas o incluso meses antes de que se llevara a cabo y así hacer que la operación fuese un fracaso o por lo menos no tan dañina. Pero claro, como ellos se entretienen con guerras, decidieron ignorar dichas advertencias a costa de las vidas de muchos marinos para después entrar a la guerra, por lo que por primera y única vez en toda su historia los gringos hicieron algo bueno evitando que Adolfito se apoderara del mundo. Eso, en aras del espíritu capitalista, fue sólo para evitar la competencia (al terminar la guerra dirían que fue una guerra en pro de la libertad); pero claro, no podían quedarse con algo tan bueno en su conciencia, así que terminaron la guerra con un genocidio lanzando bombas atómicas sobre suelo enemigo para finalizar un conflicto que de todas formas ya habían ganado. Como si pedir que los alemanes perdedores pagaran todo no fuese suficiente, no les bastó con pedir la destitución del emperador de Japón, tenían que probar juguete nuevo con las bombas atómicas. Armas de destrucción masiva que claro, no idearon ellos, pero que sí se apoderaron para aclamar su poder militar. Durante la intervención de los gringos en la guerra, muchos comenzaron a sentirse presas del pánico al sopechar que los japoneses en su país eran espías de enemigo, por lo que en un acto de emergencia y fusilándose la idea alemana de meter gente en "campos de trabajo" decidieron acorralar a los japoneses y meterlos en campos de concentración, aún cuando muchas de estas personas no tenían nada que ver con el impero japonés y sus hijos fungieron entre otras cosas como traductores en la campaña del pacífico. Pero claro, el holocausto fue más grande y lo usaron para que la gente se olvidara de los japoneses. También es importante señalar lo bueno que fue que Stalin se pusiera paranóico y decidiera tomar Berlín, porque si de por sí es malo que los gringos aleguen que de no ser por ellos el mundo estaría hablando alemán, si hubieran tomado Berlín se habrían creído los salvadores del mundo. Posteriormente fundaron la Escuela de las Américas. Una escuela enfocada a entrenar terroristas Agentes de cambio cívico con buena decencia, ética y moral. Hubo otras cosas, como la guerra de Corea y la guerra de las galaxias que a nadie le importan. A continuación vino la Guerra Fría contra los rusos. La verdad, no pelearon, puesto que estaban muy aburridos ya que un periodo sin guerras y sin masacrar inocentes para los gringos es tiempo perdido, por lo cual decidieron atacar Vietnam: un país asiático, pequeño, poco desarrollado. Se veía fácil, ¿no? Pues esto resultó ser un arma de doble filo, porque los jóvenes que habían crecido traumatizados por los efectos de la guerra rehusaron pelear en Vietnam, y en vez de eso se dedicaron a dirigir discursos sobre la paz y el amor y la tolerancia, cosa que no le agradó para nada a los viejitos del gobierno y los agarraron a macanazos. También los negros decidieron pelear por sus derechos porque los seguían tratando mal en el cinturón de la Biblia sur del país, guiados bajo el mando del pastor Martin Luther King Jr., que siguió las prácticas de Ghandi de la no violencia. Pero claro, a los blancos no les gusta la igualdad y decidieron asesinar a King. Todo fue inútil y los negros lograron la igualdad. También hubo otro movimiento social. Así como los hippies querían paz, amor y libertad, y los negros querían igualdad, las mujeres quisieron también participar en el movimiento de la igualdad para poder salir de la cocina. Todo esto causó una reacción en cadena que originó la gloriosa Revolución Sexual, en la que la gente tenía sexo donde fuese, como fuese y con quien fuese. Durante esta época los gringos de algun manera sufrieron la misma paranoia que Stalin y decidieron atacar países que ellos temían se volvieran de color rojo, por lo que decidieron hacer golpes de estado y crear gobiernos títere en dos ocasiones. La primera vez fue en 1954 en Guatemala (patrocinado por los mismos que nos trajeron la masacre de las bananeras), después de que el presidente Jacobo Arbenz Guzmán decidiera expropiar las tierras de la United Fruit Company (o en otras palabras, el 42% del territorio guatemalteco) y crear un programa de educación pública, por lo que fue derrocado por Carlos Castillo quien hizo varios atropellos a los derechos humanos y todo para ser el mejor amigo de los gringos. Este suceso se repetiría en 1973 cuando derrocaran al presidente chileno Salvador Allende y pusieran a Pinocho en su lugar, luego de que Allende cometiera el atroz crimen de crear un programa de educación pública y salud social, comprobando así la teoría de que los gringos querían volver pendejo al mundo. Durante este susto rojo, los gringos vieron cómo Fidel Castro causaba la Revolución Cubana junto con el Che. Los gringos apoyaron el golpe de estado, pero cuando la victoria castrista era inminente, Fidelito declaró que la revolución era de carácter socialista y que tenía lazos con los rojos, por lo que los gringos intentaron frustrar una y otra vez (sin éxito) los planes de que Cuba tuviera un nivel de vida aceptable y por lo tanto le pusieron un embargo a la isla, que hubiera terminado igual o peor que Puelto Ico Puerto Rico de no ser por Fidel, el Che y los soviéticos. Ya en los 60s tendrían agarrada a Gringolandia por las bolas al descubrirse que los rusos tenían misiles en Cuba apuntando a las grandes urbes del país. Desafortunadamente para los gringos esto hubiera significado la pérdida de muchas de sus ciudades y población, y para los soviéticos el inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero en un giro inesperado, ese escenario nunca se llevó a cabo. Después de que se les cocinaran los huevos durante ocho años en la jungla, les patearon el culo en Vietnam, pero como el muro cayó y los hippies se ducharon, no había nadie a quien culpar; por lo que se entretuvieron atacando a nicaragüenzes apoyando al grupo insurgente Contras así como perseguir a los latinoamericanos que inmigraban al país a pesar de que casi siempre acababan en el territorio que le habían quitado a México, lo cual es curioso ya que la excusa que usaron para tomarlo fue que había muchos gringos ahí, pero ahora no hay tantos. Mientras tanto, en África, muchos negros andaban matándose unos a otros en un acto obvio de genocidio anarquía, y es por eso que realentizaron cualquier esfuerzo por parte de las naciones unidas para tranquilizar a la población y detener la barbarie Finalmente, después de casi 20 años de espera, tuvieron la oportunidad de actualizar su tecnología bélica al enterarse de que Saddam Hussein había invadido un pequeño país asiático (cuyo nombre no podían pronunciar) y siguiendo las órdenes de su primer monarca, el rey Jorge Arbusto I fueron a patearle el culo. Obtuvieron la liberación de ese país, pero Hussein se quedó en el poder. Los gringos se fueron contentos con algunas musulmanas jurando volver algún día. Siglo XXI Pero su insulsa felicidad no duró mucho, ya que las Torres Mellizas cayeron gracias al mejor ajedrecista del mundo, uno que ellos mismos entrenaron para derribar torres y comer alfiles, por lo que el Gobierno se dispuso investigar quién era el culpable. Nunca lo descubrieron, así que se pusieron a investigar a quién les convenía más inculpar. Después de descartar Rusia, Cuba, México e Inglaterra, finalmente dejaron que su majestad Jorge Arbusto II hablara y gracias a su sabiduría se decidieron por Afganistán y Os-Mata E Invaden. Lo curioso aquí es que nuevamente se excluyen de los protocolos internacionales (como usar el sistema de medición inglés en lugar del sistema métrico) y le dieron un nuevo significado a "la zona cero", que normalmente se usaría para describir el punto exacto donde cayó una bomba nuclear, pero como ellos quieren ser siempre el centro de atención, decidieron llamar "zona cero" al lugar donde antes estaban las torres y los caballos. Así se inició una guerra contra el terrorismo y en pro de la libertad (¡como la de Vietnam!) contra un país pequeño e indefenso que seria fácil de derrotar (¡como Vietnam!). Osama se escondió muy bien de los gringos (curiosamente usando todo el tiempo un celular que sería fácil de rastrear) en las montañas de Afganistán y los gringos decidieron seguir con su guerra en otro lado. Por lo tanto decidieron terminar el trabajo que el rey Jorge Arbusto I había comenzado y decidieron patear un cadáver atacar Irak. A este conflicto se le llamó El Imperio Contraataca la Segunda Guerra del Golfo o la Guerra de Irak. Para 2008, los gringos causaron una crisis económica mundial (otra vez), en esta ocasión debido a su guerrofilia y se dieron cuenta de que la habían cagado duro, así que decidieron hacer un cambio y pusieron de presidente a Barack Hussein Obama, el primer presidente negro del país, el cual hizo varias cosas inteligentes como retirar las tropas gringas de Irak y firmar el Protocolo de Kyoto. Sin embargo, la minoría racista es el centro de atención en el país y pronto fue acusado de pactar con los "ilegales" para que tuvieran mejores empleos, de ser un musulmán y de haber jurado la constitución bajo el Corán en vez de la Biblia (aún cuando el mismo Obama ha declarado ser cristiano), de causar el derrame de petróleo en el golfo de México, de causar la crisis económica actual y de llevar al país a la ruina (cuando en realidad fue el Rey Jorge Arbusto II quien causó todo este desmadre para empezar. Por cierto, nada de esto es un chiste. Verdaderamente creen que Obama pactó con los "ilegales" para que tuvieran mejores empleos, de ser un musulmán y todo lo anterior). Geografía Los Estados Imperialistas de Gringolandia limitan según datos del departamento de cosas inútiles de USA (creadores del falso alunizaje y el monte Rushmore) con una serie de países insignificantes que apenas vale la pena mencionar pero por tecnicismo los indicaremos. Limita al sur con la colonia de México y otras colonias norteamericanas entre las que se incluye Coca's country y Spain. Cercana a sus costas se encuentran las islas de Venezuela y Comunista's country. La totalidad del continente americano esta comprendido por Gringolandia y las colonias antes mencionadas se encuentran en una pequeña península no comprendida en el continente llamada South Parkmerica. También hay una cosa llamada Canadá y Europa que podría estar limitando con el país aunque sólo es una teoría, esta área salvaje e inexplorada se compone por indígenas que hablan lenguas extrañas diferentes al inglés, razón por la cual deben ser inferiores. El gringolandés y su entorno La imagen que nos han querido mostrar como la del típico estadounidense es un tipo obeso, rubio, de ojos azules, sentado sobre un sofá frente al televisor; en sus manos suele sostener un alimento con alto contenido en grasas y conservantes, por lo general una hamburguesa o un paquete de snacks hechos con harina de papa transgénica, en la otra mano sostiene el control remoto. Algunos pueden estar al aire libre en una parrillada, o en el bosque matando inocentes criaturas en Brokeback Mountain sus areas de caceria , que pueden ser bambis, conejos parlanchines, o, en su defecto, indocumentados en el desierto. El típico estadounidense es extremadamente racista, y a pesar de la cruel realidad suele ser muy susceptible a que cuestionen su inteligencia, no le agradan los asiáticos por ser amarillos, los españoles por no hablar inglés, los latinos por lo mismo, los negros por cuestiones de masculinidad, los iraquíes porque no creen en Jesús, los afganos porque su nombre es jodido de pronunciar, los canadienses porque hablan francés, los franceses porque no se bañan y a los vietnamitas por haber matado a la novia de Rambo. Mas la verdad es muy distinta: el estadounidense promedio es un tipo común y corriente, que habla inglés (según él), que no sabe lo que está pasando en el mundo, y que agradece todos los días a Dios por no ser negro, mujer o latino. Entra a trabajar a las 9, sale del trabajo a las 5, vuelve a su casa, mira la televisión, se acuesta con su mujer (o con la del vecino en su defecto), duerme, se levanta, se ducha y se va a trabajar. Y así sucesivamente hasta que está ya muy viejo para trabajar y se dedica a mirar la televisión todo el día y a acostarse con o sin su mujer hasta el día de su muerte. Una vida sin ningún sobresalto, ése es el verdadero sueño norteamericano. Cultura y Sociedad thumb|Niño promedio común de este lugar. Este niño es considerado como sano en este lugar. Cultura ¿Cuál? La cultura de los gringos del sur consiste en que se dedican a vestirse de vaqueros, escuchar country y pensar que el mundo se divide en América y Europa. Europa a su vez esta constituida por Francia (la torre Eiffel), España (un torero que dice "caliente"), Italia (ojo, sólo es reconocido por aquellos que completan sus estudios secundarios) así como una serie de países de la Europa del este que están en... bueno, están. Si usted esta de viaje en Estados Unidos, no olvide visitar la icónica y majestuosa sede de Mc Donalds (lo más destacado de todo Estados Unidos, debido a que es conocido en el mundo por eso). Todo ese asunto para los del sur, para los gringos del norte, este y oeste (o sea, el resto), la cultura de este país se representa en personajes como los integrantes de la serie Friends, Pamela Anderson, Carmen Electra, Lindsay Lohan, Britney Spears (cuando era virgen) o ¿Paris Hilton?. En serio, prefiero no hablar de esta parte, me da mucha pena vergüenza ajena. Ah, como olvidar el Rock y la guitarra eléctrica inventados sin querer por los esclavos negros esclavizados, con el cerebro hacho papilla y hartos de seguir siendo esclavos en este extraño, repugnante y mugroso país en el año de 1958 o "50's". Zoociedad Todos los estadounidenses son bestias capitalistas, y en eso sí que son bien bestias. Sociedad (ahora sí) Se llega al estatus más alto haciéndose psychokiller y saliendo en televisión. Siempre suma puntos emprender viajes por el mundo y visitar países subdesarrollados como, por ejemplo,Uruguay, Vietnam, México, Bolivia, Canadá... En el caso de países latinoamericanos puede llegar a provocar un shock irreversible al enterarse de que "América" no es solamente Estados Unidos, ya que claro, ellos piensan que viven en lo que ellos se autodenominan (no podía ser de otra manera) la "capital" del mundo. Curiosamente, ser comunista no sólo es tabú, sino que está penado con varios años de cárcel, sin embargo llevar camisetas del Che Guevara no lo es ya que absolutamente nadie en Estados Unidos sabe quién es, qué hizo o por qué hay más camisetas con su imagen que con la de Miqui Maus. Intelectualidad Se cree que son responsables de inventos muy brillantes como la bombilla o la jeringa de heroina, pero se ha confirmado que ellos también inventaron la guerra, la grasa, el porno y el fraude electoral. Entre lo inventores mas destacados podemos encontrar a Alberto Ainstain, Stiven joking y factura puertas (Bill Gates). Creencias * Los estadounidenses se aferran a creer que todos los musulmanes son terroristas; todos los europeos son basura blanca (o como ellos los llaman, "white trash"); todos los mexicanos son borrachos, flojos y ladrones que usan enormes sombreros (lo de los sombreros es falso); todos los españoles son toreros; todos los alemanes son nazis; todos los colombianos cultivan coca; todos los dominicanos son merengueros y peloteros; todos los japoneses son karatecas; todos los Italianos son o mafiosos, o chefs de restaurantes italianos o plomeros; y todos los franceses son engreídos y sucios (lo cual no dista mucho de la realidad). En resumen, que todos los países quieren destruir Estados Unidos (tampoco es del todo incorrecto), todos los habitantes del planeta les tienen envidia por idiotas por que no hay nada de que envidiar y quieren vivir allá, y todos los recursos naturales del mundo están a su única disposición (por algo son el nuevo Pueblo Elegido). * Desde su punto de vista, Dios, los extraterrestres y los seres extradimensionales hablan en inglés. En realidad, opinan que si le hablan en inglés lo suficientemente alto a cualquiera que no hable inglés, el otro entenderá a la perfección lo que se le dice (si por algún extraño motivo, tú no hablas inglés para que ellos entiendan, el idiota eres tú). Asimismo, opinan que España y México son el mismo país, y el idioma español se llama mexicano. Además, Nuevo México pertenece a México, y México les pertenece a ellos. Esto está relacionado con el convencimiento de que Estados Unidos es el único país en América, incluyendo a la Luna y a Marte como territorios anexos (todo esto puede sonar gracioso, pero es perturbadoramente verdadero hasta cierto punto). * Además, todos los negros son pandilleros, raperos y excelentes deportistas; el derecho fundamental de todo ser vivo es el derecho a portar armas; ganaron la guerra de Vietnam por una aplastante victoria de 16 carreras a 1 en la 10º entrada, y los meteoritos y los extraterrestres caerán siempre a dos metros de su casa pidiendo hablar con el Presidente ¡Y nunca fuera de sus alrededores! * Una encuesta realizada en Estados Unidos, dijo que los estadounidenses odiaban a todo el mundo, que todos le tienen envidia y que un día los gringitos lanzarian una bomba atomica para hacer volar todo menos al país, entre la gente que opino sobre el tema estan George W. Bush, Lindsey Lohan, Pamela Anderson, el reparto de Friends, Roland McDonnald, Lucy Liu,Barney el dinosaurio y el 12,3% de habitantes de aceptaron la encuesta. Lo que no saben thumb|Asi quedo el Tio Sam tras el mandato de Bush Por otro lado, hay ciertas cuestiones realmente desconocidas para el norteamericano promedio. Por ejemplo; *Parar de comer *Matemáticas *Geografía *Conocimiento en general, también conocido como cultura. *Que en un par de años China los invadirá definitivamente (siempre sera en un par de años desde que lees esto). *Que en el área 51 vive Alf, ET, Elvis, los Mars People, todos los extraterrestres de la película "Mars Attacks", los extraterrestres de "El día de la Independencia", Chucky el muñeco diabólico, Alien y Depredador y una super arma con el objetivo de aniquilar a Chuck Norris y Mr. T (y Zim, que además de ser extraterrestre sabe gritarles en la cara lo..ejem...tarados que son). *Que si sumas 2+2 da como resultado 4 y no 5.8, como dirian ellos (al ultimo que se le planteo esta cuestion dijo "¡Mentira! ¡Eso habra que verlo! ¡Te denunciare a los tribunales! ¡Nos veremos en el juicio! ¡Ya tendras noticias de mi abogado!".) *Que fue un tal Cristóbal Colón el descubridor de América y no George Washington. *Que Adolf Hitler reencarnará para tomar venganza. *Que Bruce Willis no es un héroe, sino un actor. *Que Pancho Villa entró en su país y atacó una rara ciudad llamada Colombus. *Que América es un continente. *Que existe un idioma que se llama español, y no "mexicano". *Que los superhéroes no existen. *Sin extranjeros estarían muertos. *Que su presidente se llama Husseim y es negro. *Que el mundo en el que habitan se llama Tierra y además es redondo. *Que Inglaterra no es toda Europa, y además no se llega en carro. *Que América Latina no es sólo México (en casos sumamente raros también lo acompañan de Colombia). *Que Europa no es un país, sino un continente. *Que Tabasco es un estado dentro de México y no una marca de salsa. *Que el Ku Klux Klan esta activo todavía y va a matar a todo aquel que se interponga *Que todo el mundo los odia y que en algún día todos se uniran y destruiran el país. Educación También es sabido que actualmente en las universidades más prestigiosas y cultas, se han implementado notables actualizaciones en la materia de geografía (véase el mapa anexado en el cual se puede apreciar su enfoque socioeconómico y cultural actual). Se aprende historia estadounidense (en la cual este pueblo siempre ha tenido que responder a las agresiones y envidias de otras naciones, así como ser los héroes y salvadores del mundo) y creacionismo con Diseño Inteligente. ¡Ah! algunos virtuosos también aprenden a sumar y en ciertos casos excepcionales, también a restar. Las satánicas teorías de Darwin están prohibidas en algunos colegios, mientras que en el resto, simplemente no las conocen. También aquí se educa a los jóvenes con lo que ellos llaman "Educación Sexual", que no es más que la enseñanza inútil de que Dios le dio la virginidad al hombre y debe ser un regalo, así como que los condones son inútiles y que deben llegar vírgenes al matrimonio. Todo lo anterior mientras enseñan que la gente no se debe masturbar, no debe tener sexo (sólo para procrear) y ocultan toda práctica con métodos anticonceptivos (no por nada ese país tiene muchos embarazos adolescentes. Nuevamente, esta sección, por graciosa que os paresca, dice la verdad). Gastronomía El estadounidense medio se mantiene sano y jovial gracias a una dieta rica en grasas saturadas que puede no sólo consumir en casa, sino en los millones de restaurantes McDonalds o Burger King del país. Son completos amantes de las fábricas de tejido adiposo, y por eso mas de 2 millones de gringos mueren al año por ataques cardiacos o porque su idiotez no les dejó recordar que tenían que masticar antes de tragar y murieron de asfixia. Acompañan los alimentos con Coca Cola o Pepsi. Los más finos toman café y merenguitos en el Starbucks a 4 dólares por una taza de café (it's only money). El peso promedio de un gringo ronda entre las 213 y las 2500 unidades de masa planetaria. Cuando deciden comer alimentos que van en contra de sus costumbres, como por ejemplo ensaladas o frutas, se decepcionan gracias al horrible sabor que adquieren debido a que son preparadas con frutas y verduras transgénicas y su paladar se adaptó a la "Fast Food" o comida chatarra. Una recomendación podría ser no se, ehh, ir a Mc Donalds, no lo verán pero si buscan mucho se visibiliza esos y muchos otros puestos de comida rápida. Utilidad Aunque no lo crean, los EEUU sí son útiles para un sin fin de cosas. Por ejemplo, la bandera de EEUU se puede quemar en cualquier tipo de marcha: por los derechos humanos, por los derechos de los animales, procesiones religiosas, pro-vida, anti-vida, pro-aborto, anti-aborto, anti-globalizacion, pro-globalizacion, anti-terrorismo, anti-semita, anti-imperialismo, pro-democracia, anti-democracia, pro-comunismo, estudiantil, universitaria, de empleados públicos y púbicos, choferes del Transantiago, usuarios del Transantiago, operadores del Transantiago, nacionalistas, pro-terrorismo, pro-euskadi, anti-ETA, anti-George Bush, pro-George Bush, anti-chavismo, pro-chavismo, pro-RCTV, pro-libertad de expresión, anti-censura, pro-censura, en una huelga sindical, en el Día del Orgullo Gay, etc. Ah; también se puede portar en el trasero. Además, se puede culpar a EEUU prácticamente de todos los problemas del mundo (y raras veces estarás equivocado) y si uno de los problemas no es culpa de EEUU y se lo lista como tal, ese error es, obviamente, culpa de los EEUU quienes seguro urdieron una complicada conspiracón para safarse de la responsabildiad; esto se debe a que son excelentes eligiendo presidentes de los que todo el mundo puede mofarse. También es destacable que siempre han sido un gran punto de orientación en la educación de nuestros niños ("¿Ves cómo lo hacen ellos? Bueno, pues de esa forma no"). Y finalmente, si no te gusta un país o una forma de gobierno determinados (da igual el que sea, la verdad), acusalos comparándolos con ellos (luego ellos ya se encargaran de dar golpes de estados y colocar gobiernos-titere). Famosos ex-presidentes *Arnol Shackse...Szuarzer... Arnol Suarez Perez o como se llame *John Fuck. Kentucky Fried Chicken *Jorgito Hellou Doblevé Arbusto Daddy *Jorgito Doblevé Arbusto Jr *Billete Ramirez Ciudades Principales *Canadá (área recreativa) *Cancún y Los Cabos las ciudades con más gringos fuera de Estados Unidos (casi ningún gringo sabe que está en México) *Disneylandia (aunque ya reconocieron su autonomía) *Joligud *Irak, o zona de caza. *Puerto Rico *Springfield *South Park El Fin de Estados Unidos Debido a su política expansionista y a que medio mundo será de ellos para 2015, China, Rusia, Cuba, Corea Del Norte, India, Brasil y los habitantes de la Luna que están cansados de las visitas gay de los astronautas y de que claven banderas en el Desierto de Arizona... perdón en la superficie Lunar, armarán un ejército y atacarán a Estados Unidos, saquearán Guashington junto con South Park, rescatarán a E.T y Alf del Area 51, violarán a Justin Bieber y robarán la receta del KFC. ¿Sabía usted que... *...all your base are belong to U.S.? *...uno de los deportes más populares se llama "football" (fútbol) pero solo patean el balon unas tres veces por partido? *...los gringos necesitan comprar algún artefacto o invento en la tv, que realice y facilite tareas tan tediosas o complicadas como: bajarse la bragueta del pantalón o abrir un grifo de agua, y que además estos productos vengan con manual para “dummies” y vídeo paso por paso? *...Puerto Rico no tiene ejército porque lo cuida Estados Unidos, y Alaska existe solamente para extraer petróleo en el futuro y mantener a Canadá rodeada? *...Estados Unidos de América en el futuro se convertirá en Estados Unidos del Universo? *...el 99.999% de los estadounidenses entiende odia a Michael Moore? *...allí esta mejor visto llevar armas que llevar una borrachera, y la dieta es una leyenda urbana? *...es más fácil comprar un M-16, que una Playboy? *...a Estados Unidos hay que agradecerles grandes descubrimientos como el revolver, el rifle, el rifle con mira telescópica, la ametralladora, la bomba atómica y las espadas láser? *...puedes comprar en cualquier tienda WALL-MART hasta 30 kilos en balas, siempre y cuando sea para uso personal? *...gracias a la constitucion y a la 5ª enmienda, puedes poseer hasta una ametralladora gatling GAU-8 cal.50, siempre y cuando sea para uso personal? *...segun joligüd, no importa en qué lugar del mundo o el universo te encuentres, cuando hables inglés siempre habrá alguien que te entienda. Enlaces externos * Película de unos fans de los soldados estadounidenses. * El pueblo portador de la cultura y el conocimiento. * Inteligencia de los americanos * El Emperador de los Estados Unidos Enlaces internos *Las Aventuras de Jorge Arbusto *En la Tierra B el este país es diferente...pero es muy difícil que sea peor